Holograms- A Hetalia Fanfic
by HetaliaRules111
Summary: America is captured and tortured; the other countries don't know about it until something happens with the hologram version of America. Will the G8 and China be able to save America before something bad happens? (Graphic) (MAJOR ANGST)
1. Holograms Part 1

**This is my first Hetalia fanfic on this site! I hope you enjoy! I do not own Hetalia sadly XD**

 **England POV:**

It all started with the world meeting in America. It was all normal, besides one thing. America. He was acting different. He wasn't as loud and he wasn't eating his trademark burger. It was strange. America was never like this. I looked over at him and saw a stream of blue pass through him. Similar to the type of hologram the riches use. I shrugged it off. I was probably just seeing things. I turned back to the front. The frog was speaking when he stopped speaking and turned to America. France had confused eyes and walked over to the nation. The other countries were confused and silent.

"Amérique? Are you feeling alright?" France asks.

"I think so… Why?" America looked as confused as I felt.

"I swear you… Glitched for a second."

"Glitched? Dude, I think you are hallucinating."

"I know vhat I saw Amérique." France reached out to feel America's forehead, but America moved out of the way before contact.

"I told you. I am fine." I heard static in his voice.

"Then why was your voice making a static noise?"

"I was clearing my throat." Then America left. But beforehand France replied.

"Je dis Ce qui EST faux. Même si je dois utiliser la force." After that America left the meeting.

I leaned over to Canada who translated for me.

"It means 'I will figure out what is wrong. Even if I have to use force.'"

I nodded and the meeting continued on without America. It was strange not having the loud nation here.

* * *

 **-Time Skip after the Meeting-**

I walked to America's house. It was quiet and the lawn was in horrible condition. When I was at the door I knocked three times and it fell. Leaving dust rising everywhere.

"America?"

I stepped inside and looked around. Leaving a gasp and a scared Englishman. I took out my mobile phone and called France.

"Hello? Zis is France speaking."

"Get over to America's New York house as fast as you can!"

"What is wrong Angleterre?"

"It's America…"

"I will be there soon. Hang in there."

Sure enough France was here in fifteen minutes. I turned and saw him jogging up the crumbling pathway to the house.

"What is wrong with Amérique? Is hé ok Angleterre? "

"No…"

"What happened?"

"Look inside."

He went passed me and gasped. I turned and he was starting to cry.

"S-Should we look inside for Amérique? "

"I will lead. Stay close behind me."

* * *

He nodded and we walked into the house. There was broken glass everywhere. The glass was stained red. Along with a few knives. There was blood splattered on the walls that looked over three months old. We went up the stairs and I almost fell through one. France luckily pulled me up and we continued. He was clinging to my shoulder like a scared child. I turned and found America's bedroom. I heard France sob as he saw the mess. Luckily America wasn't there. There was a sign of a constant struggle of what happened. There was also a blood soaked note. I read it out loud.

 _"Oh so you finally found out the real America wasn't there. Instead a hologram that was recorded. He struggled so hard! It was hilarious! Unfortunately he was no match for the poison in the food he ate at the meeting 4 months ago. He left on time 'cuz he didn't want to disappoint Iggy! He sat through the whole meeting with poison in his system without speaking up! He knew about it too! He even went on an 8 hour flight with the hurtful jabs of poison in his stomach! Oh no worries. He is alive. But not for long! I would give you coordinates, but what evil 2p would I be if I did that? So I have a riddle in a different language! Enjoy!_

 _Here is the riddle:_

 _Es ist auf den 7 Meeren, von den 5 Kontinenten und Vergangenheit, wo Sie begonnen haben. Zeichnen Sie einen Kreis , das ist die Welt! Nehmen Sie ein Spiel und beobachten America brennen! Zeichnen Sie ein Rechteck , das eine Waffe ist ! Laden Sie es und beobachten ihn laufen! Zeichnen Sie ein Stern! Es ist nicht so weit! Starrte sie aus der Halle , ist das Geheimnis des gestreiften Wand !_

 _-Have Fun! From the Second FACE Family!"_

France was sobbing. I went over with the riddle and comforted him. We needed to find the nation with this language.

"It sounds like an Axis language." France said between sobs.

"It might be Italian or German, if it were Japanese it would have looked much different."

"Zhen lets go see them!" France sprinted away. He forgot about the stairs and got stuck. I pulled him out and we knew Germany was cleaning up the meeting room.

* * *

 **-Time skip- At the meeting room-**

"Germany!" France and I called in unison and almost knocked the burly German over.

"Vhat?"

"What does this note say!?" France gasped. I handed Germany the note and he translated it.

"It is in German. Here is vhat it says.

It is on the 7 seas, by the 5 continents and past where you started. Draw a circle, that's the world! Take a match and watch America burn! Draw a rectangle that's a gun! Load it and watch him run! Draw a star! It is not so far! Staring at them out of the hall, is the secret of the striped wall!

Vhere did you even get this?"

"America is in trouble. That bloody country can't even save himself." I replied.

"Zis is why we must hurry Angleterre! "

"Thank you for your help Germany." He wrote the translated version of the note on a separate sheet so we could use it to find America more easily. Before we left Germany gave us an idea.

"There is another meeting tomorrow, its only G8. That means the hologram will show and you can ask for answers from it. You can use this to your advantage."

"Zis is an excellent idea! Merci Allemagne! " Germany nodded and we left. We were staying at my house in the USA until we found America.

* * *

 **-Time Skip- At the g8 meeting-**

All the countries were here besides America- Er Hologram America. We told the G8 nations and they all nodded. Meaning they understood. Hologram America came in and what surprised us was that he could touch the door.

"Ah, America. Could you come here lad?" I said. That was the cue for Russia and Germany to block the door.

"Sure bro." The static voice replied. I realized now that he was glowing slightly.

"No. Not you. The REAL America!" I lunged at him and I passed straight through him. I looked so confused on the ground.

"Ah so you guys ain't so stupid after all! HAHAHA! You realize you can't hurt me! I can hurt you though!" I was kicked in the ribs. Causing me to cough.

"What did you do to the real America!?"

* * *

"OOOOOH! You mean him?" A screen appeared on the wall with America tied to a chair. He was covered in blood and had duct tape over his mouth. He had bloody tears stained to his face. I had never seen so many knives in a nation before. His arms were covered in cuts and bruises. I could tell that one arm was broken. A person appeared in the screen.

"Poppet! You're on camera! Open your eyes so they feel pity! Unless you want the fire again!"

America obeyed and opened his eyes. One was grey, the other dull and broken. They used the fire to blind one of his eyes I assumed. The figure went over and ripped off the duct tape. America started coughing up blood and I noticed he was covered in something. He closed his eyes again, gasping for suitable air.

"Now now. America. Open your eyes poppet!" He was drenched in what could be easily identified as gasoline. One captor held up a lighter and opened it. America heard the click and opened his eyes instantly.

"Good boy!" The lighter was closed and he grabbed a knife. It was the only silver one left. The duct tape was replaced and a deep cut was made between his collarbone and his shoulder blade. He looked down and I could see red drip down from the wound and his eyes. It hurt to see the former colony crying and being tortured. The figure walked away and came back with a bat. He used the bat and hit him in the head with all of the persons might. Luckily it wouldn't kill a nation, but America still felt the pain and whimpered as blood oozed out of the gash.

"Ollie. Think he's having fun yet?"

"Of course he is! Al could you clean the older knives for me?"

"Could I get Matt to help?"

"Sure!"

* * *

The screen faded and the hologram was changing form. It was now a different version of Alfred, he had red- brown hair, red eyes, slightly tanned skin, a bomber jacket, a bloody baseball bat with nails sticking out of it, black shades resting on his head, worn jeans, an off- white shirt, and red shoes.

"Hello! I am Al! I am here to end all of your fucking lives!" He swung his bat like he was hitting a baseball. Only the baseball being my head. I fell and I saw the other nations ready their weapons. I grabbed my gun out of the holster and shot his arm. It made contact, but he didn't drop his weapon.

"Ollie taught me to never drop my weapon. Just hope you were taught the same!" He kicked me in the leg and I fell, clutching the gun for dear life. Germany fired his gun, but Al dodged every bullet and Russia's pipe at the same time. By then I was standing and Japan managed to cut his leg. That caused Al to hiss in pain, not making him fall. His bat collided with the katana, sending it through the air. It landed by France and he kicked it toward Japan. Unfortunately Al stopped it and it was thrown at the wall. Japan struggled with it and was shot in the arm by Al. The entire G8 charged (Besides Japan) and we all collided. Al landed on top of us and walked away to the window. It was smashed open and he jumped. I was on top so I ran to the window to see him soaring through the air like he wasn't falling. He landed and used a portal to go to the 2p realm. With the glimpse I saw, it was horrible. The 2p realm had red skies and fire everywhere. The total opposite of peace.

* * *

I heard a groan of pain and turned to see all of the nations had at least one injury. Mine was the worst and we all sat on the ground. Stopping the bleeding with our shirts. France was studying everyone and slightly drooling.

"Would you quit that you frog!"

"Fine Angleterre. " France said while studying me and smiling.

"This is no time to be argumentative." Germany said. I nodded and moved away from France; who looked a little disappointed. The least injured nation was China. He left to get the first aid kit from the room next door.

"I know who that was." I said.

"Obviously. It was Al Angleterre! "

"We all knew that. But I know more about them."

"Them?" Russia asked.

"Yes. Them. They are known as 2ps. Also known as our second players. They are stronger, ruthless, and will do anything they want to kill." As if on cue another hologram appeared. It was Al and he started talking.

* * *

"You know. 2ps ain't that bad. In fact I will give you all a preview of your 2ps! No worries Iggy! They are all busy making kills right now. You can observe them on a spinning axis I set up!" With that being said he vanished and a version of me came up with a name over it and whose 2p it was. It said Oliver Kirkland. Next was America's, Allen Jones. France's was Francois Bonnefoy, Canada's was Matt Williams, Japan's was Kuro Honda, Germany's Lutz Beilschmidt, Russia's was Viktor Braginsky, China's was Xiao Wang, and the last one was Italy's. His was Luciano Vargas. We all were being wrapped in bandages by China as we were thinking of how our 2ps acted. A picture was sent through the hologram with a personality description at the bottom. All of our pictures were passed around and almost everyone was terrified of Italy's. Once we were all bandaged everyone got their picture back and we all fell asleep. Planning on saving Alfred the next day.


	2. Holograms Part 2

**WAT? 2 parts in 2 days? Ohhhhh I need to update Wattpad... Ooops... XD**

 **Sadly I do not own pasta... er Hetalia. Well, I don't own either so... Yeah here is the story! XP**

* * *

 **France POV:**

After we all went to sleep something happened. We knew Alfred was captured and hurt, but we didn't see the message in the night. I had a bad feeling and heard voices, but I took no notes of it, until I heard England yelling at nothing. At least I thought that until I woke up. I saw him yelling at 2p Russia as a hologram. Sooner or later England was on the ground with cuts on his face. Almost all of the nations were helping England, the others trying to pin 2p Russia down. Also known as Viktor. There was blood seeping out of his cheek.

"Angleterre! " I yelled as I was running over to help.

"I'm fine France…" He said as he was being punched in the gut after being dragged away from the group of helping nations.

"You should know better than to help Amerika, da?" Viktor said as he cut England on the arm.

That statement made me furious so I started swearing and yelling in French. "VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE! Éloignez-vous des Amérique et l'Angleterre ! Je veillerai personnellement FIN ta putain de vie si AMÉRIQUE meurt dans VOS EMBRAYAGES rester si LA BAISE LOIN salope ! " (Translations at the end XD)

The statement I made earned England a punch on the cheek by Viktor. It left a purple and red mark.

"Could use a little help!" England yelled to nobody. Ivan stepped up and started to fight his counterpart. Swearing and cursing at him.

"Только я могу напугать и больно народы! Особенно Америка ! Так держаться подальше от 1ps вы сука !" Ivan yelled.

"ХА вы думаете напугать меня ? Я сделал Аль чувствовать себя намного хуже , чем боль , что мы делаем, чтобы ваше драгоценное 1p . Я не хочу это слышать . Я не чертов уход либо ."Viktor said as Ivan was pinned against the wall. The fight lasted about 10 minutes until Viktor spoke in English.

"You will never find Amerika. Never. He will be mine and will soon be gone. Engulfed in flames you could say." Then he disappeared into thin air.

"We need more help, da?" Russia said as he wrapped his cuts in bandages. I forgot about the fact I was still speaking French.

"Et plus de bandages pour l'Angleterre." Everyone looked at me strangely.

"Er- I mean, and more bandages for Angleterre." Everyone nodded and looked at England, who was passed out on the ground. A thin line of blood leaving his lips. China got up and tended to his wounds.

* * *

"Shourd I call Canada? Armost all of Arfred's famiry is here arready either way." Japan said as he was helping China.

"I will call Canada." I replied and walked out of the room.

 _Ring… Ring… Ring…_

"Eh?"

"Hello Canada."

"Hi Papa! How's Alfred doing? I heard he got hurt."

"Could you come to the G8 meeting room for me?"

"Sure Papa. I will be there soon, eh?"

"Thank you. See you in a few minutes." The call was ended and Canada showed up 5 minutes later at the G8 meeting. It was strange without England or America speaking. Especially with America's ideas that will never work. It was 5:39 am when Canada arrived. We never told him about the situation at hand. I decided it would be best if England and I did it because we were family. England woke up a few minutes before Canada arrived. This made me think of how America wasn't unconscious. He was hurt way more than England. Hmmm… When Canada came in his eyes widened at the sight. There was blood covering part of the floor, all of the nations there were injured, and the windows and walls were broken. England and I got up and led him to a different room. England was pale and limping badly. At the next room we sat on the brown leather couch. It reminded me of America's furniture. All classic with a mix of modern.

"What happened!?..." Canada yelled at me and England while getting up. "…and where's Alfred!?"

England spoke first. "He was captured…"

"By who?"

"We don't know exactly… But Angleterre and I are working on finding him."

"Do you know who has him? And if he is ok?" Canada said while sitting back down between me and England.

"He is not ok lad. And we do know who has him." England spoke.

"W-What do you mean he isn't ok?"

I looked at England and he nodded. "He is in a different realm being tortured. Some people from that realm came back and attacked us." I held up a picture of Canada's 2p and gave it to him.

"How is he coping with the pain?" He asked while looking at the picture.

"I have no idea…"

* * *

 **America POV: (OMG PLOT TWIST!)**

The pain was overwhelming, but I would be fine. I knew that my friends and family were coming. It was their turn to be the heroes. Knowing that they would wait to kill me was fine with me. I had about an hour to myself in the dimly lit room. There wasn't much to do so I would sing. The duct tape was only for show of the camera, usually I have to cry out in pain. I started a song that the Axis and Allies did together a while back.

"WA! WA! WA!  
Sore, sore, sore!  
WA! WA! WA!  
Sovi, soviet!  
Aiyah! Aiyah!  
Sore, sore!" Look around, then continue.  
"With a handshake, _buon giorno_  
From Japan, _konnichiwa_  
with ranks aligned, _Guten tag!_  
Now, now, everyone, sing with Italy!  
Sore!  
WA! WA! WA! World~! WA! WA! WA! World~!  
Become a round circle  
Become a flower  
World Ondo, let's dance!  
Oh, sore!  
England just loves sarcasm.  
He is too proud of himself, after all!  
Hey, stop fighting!  
VODKA! Together  
Why not open the bottle?  
Shanghai!  
WA! WA! WA! World~! WA! WA! WA! World~!  
Becomes a round circle!  
Becomes a flower  
World Ondo, let's dance!  
Sore!" Let the torture start.  
"One, two!  
 _Ichi, Ni!_  
 _Yi, er!_  
Soviet!  
One, two!  
 _Eins, zwei!_  
 _UN, deux_  
Sore!  
One, two!  
 _Ichi, Ni!_  
 _Yi, er!_  
Soviet!  
One, two!  
 _Eins, zwei!_  
 _UN, deux!_  
Ve~  
let's go!  
German spirit with, _eins, zwei, drei!_  
Pound the _taiko_ with a man's spirit  
with a white flag, we'll never win  
 _Courage! Squeeze it!  
_ Let's fight!" Get gasoline poured over my head.  
Yoyoi no yoyoi no yoyoi no yoi—sore!  
WA! WA! WA! World~! WA! WA! WA! World~!  
Becomes a round circle,  
Becomes a flower!  
World Ondo, let's dance!  
Yes, sir! Yes, sir!  
I'm the Hero! 'Yes, we can!' But...  
Ghost occult  
is frightening  
I won't forgive such a leader,  
Scones and one shot  
Yaaa, China!" Pain ends and I am left alone. I cry because I felt no love.  
"Here we go!  
WA! WA! WA! World~! WA! WA! WA! World~!  
Becomes a round circle  
becomes a flower  
World Ondo, let's dance!  
WA! WA! WA!  
Sore, sore, sore!  
WA! WA! WA!  
Sovi, soviet!  
Aiyah! Aiyah!  
Wa!" Repeat until I am hopefully saved. And think of how I was never the hero.

* * *

 **France POV:**

Once done giving away information we head back to see all of the nation's staring dumbfounded at the wall.

"What happened here lads?" England asked and Germany answered.

"We were all vaiting for you when a screen appeared with America…"

Canada ran over and shook his shoulders. "What happened!? Is he ok!?"

"He doesn't look like he will hold out… But he started to sing World Ondo. That must be how he copes with the pain… He even sings it multiple times in different languages."

"Amerika has a nice singing voice, da?" Russia said creepily while standing behind China.

"It's a shame we missed the presentation." England responded.

"Ruckiry I recorded it when the screen first appeared. So I have a video of it if you want to see it."

"Of course we want to see it. We are just not sure how Mathiew will take it. Along with Angleterre."

We left and listened to it, crying and silently singing along. Once it is over we head back and think of how much we miss America, despite the insults we give him every day at world meetings. We need a plan on how to get him back. We think for a while until I remember what Viktor said earlier. They were giving us clues on what they will do to America if we come! He will be burned to death! I started to cry at the thought. And of course everyone looked at me.

"I-I know what they will d-do to Amériqa if we go to their realm…" I sobbed.

"What bloody is it then?"

"T-They are going to b-burn him to death Angleterre!" I yelled as I ran out of the room. My injured foot throbbing. I saw England limp-running after me. I turned and leaned against the wall on the ground. I put my head down and heard England sit next to me, rubbing circles on my back. He started to hum softly. Then sing for about a minute or so.

"Hey, hey, Daddy, may I have some rum?  
Hey, hey, Mummy, hey, hey, mummy  
I can't get the taste of the  
Pudding we had so long ago out of my head!  
Draw a circle, there's the earth  
draw a circle, there's the earth  
Draw a circle, there's the earth  
I'm Britain!  
Draw a circle, there's the earth  
Look carefully, there's the earth  
could it be, there's the earth?  
I'm Britain!  
Ah, with a single brush stroke  
you can see a wonderful world  
Ride on the pencil-shaped tube  
Britain!  
"I know everyone says the food I make is dreadful,  
but I just do it on purpose!""  
I chuckled at that and he glared happily at me. **(How you can glare happily at someone is beyond me XD Then again its England so…)** We walked back and most of the nations were sleeping, others writing out plan ideas. We went to lay down and we slept for about 13 hours. I was just having the same scenario over in my mind once we got there, only different outcomes. One being America lives and is carried to the hospital. Another being we are spotted and America is burned… I must have been crying in my sleep, because when I woke up I was being hugged by Canada. He said America would be fine. Just a little jumpy and covered in a few scars. Hah. A few scars. No, more like 50 or higher. And what about his eye? I ended up crying in Canada's arms. I could tell he was crying because he was silently sobbing. England joined us and the F, C, and E of F.A.C.E were bonding. Nobody objected and we broke up after five solid minutes of hugging. Another hologram appeared and we all glared at it. It was Al again.

* * *

"Vhat do you vant?" Germany said standing up.

"Oh, here I am thinking I would be thanked…" He leaned casually on the table. "But I guess the musical wasn't enough… After all it was my idea."

Everyone looked at him. Surprised and confused. Why? Why did he send the footage? I decided to speak up. After all, nobody else was. It was making Al tense with all the eyes on him, you could tell by the way he was squaring his shoulders.

"Why would you help us?" I asked. He looked slightly relieved.

"I still feel some of the pain my 1p gets, if he breaks a bone I sprain the same bone. So if he is happy, I am happy. Sad, sad. And so on. Usually I just mask my true emotions. Like him. I always show no emotion."

"What do you mean 'like him.'?" I ask.

"He never shows his true emotions. He always laughs at the insults. Am I correct?"

"Y-Yes." It was now a one way conversation between us so we left. Only to the room next door.

"I'm not going to hurt you. This time. Or again. For now… And you realize it hurts him to hear those insults. Right?"

"I had no idea... Tell me more about yourself, then I will tell you about the 1ps. Deal?"

"I learned to never accept deals I will not be benefited from first. Tell me about your G8 1ps then I will tell you about me. Deal?" He held out a hand. I decided to trust him and I shook it. I started to tell him about the G8 and Canada, leaving out any weaknesses. Then he spoke.

"Ok… So my turn?"

"Oui."

"Ok… So my weapon of choice is a bat with nails, I have a very small temper, I have a thing for swearing for no fucking reason… I live in a house with Oliver, Matt, and Francois. That would be my version of the F.A.C.E. family. I hate your soul. I have a mask that hides my real emotions. I change emotions easily; of course being unnoticed due to said mask. And… I get lonely very easily. I am also a vegetarian." He explained. I nodded and I asked about the thing that has been on my mind this whole time.

"How's America?"

"Well… He sings when left alone, which is one hour a day. He cries a lot. And when we look through his thoughts with a special computer it is all about his true emotions."

"Is he lonely?"

"NO HE IS LAUGHING IN A FUCKING FIELD OF FLOWERS WITH HIS FAMILY! Of course he is lonely!"

I flinched at the sudden outburst, but we continued talking until he had to leave.

"See you Al."

"Bye bitch."

He faded and I left the room. The door opens inward so all the nations fell forward. I sighed and walked past.

"Vraiment? " (Really in French.)

* * *

 **Translations:**

"Только я могу напугать и больно народы! Особенно Америка ! Так держаться подальше от 1ps вы сука !" = Only I can frighten and hurt the nations! Especially America! So stay away from 1ps you bitch!

"ХА вы думаете напугать меня ? Я сделал Аль чувствовать себя намного хуже , чем боль , что мы делаем, чтобы ваше драгоценное 1p . Я не хочу это слышать . Я не чертов уход либо ." = HA you think you scare me? I made Al feel much worse than the pain of what we are doing to your precious 1p. I do not want to hear it. I do not fucking care either.

"VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE! Éloignez-vous des Amérique et l'Angleterre ! Je veillerai personnellement FIN ta putain de vie si AMÉRIQUE meurt dans VOS EMBRAYAGES rester si LA BAISE LOIN salope !" = (Or is supposed to mean) KISS MY ASS! Stay away from America and England! I will personally FINISH your fucking lives if AMERICA dies in YOUR CLUTCHES so stay the FUCK AWAY you bitch!


	3. Holograms Part 3

**Sorry I didn't update sooner! I was updating my Wattpad thingys. I hope you enjoy this (Little shorter) chapter! This has around 300 views... HOW!? MY HIGHEST ON WATTPAD IS ONLY LIKE 70! Thank you all so much!**

 **XD Enjoy! I do not own ANYTHING! (Besides the idea behind this whole thing)**

 **America POV:**

I knew something was different today, mostly because I was untied and told to move. The second I moved I gasped and fell forward. I was crying silently when I was kicked in the ribs. That didn't stop them from dragging me to a different area. It was in a steel room. It had one light and one door. It also had a window with bars covering it. In the middle was an odd looking chair. Similar to the one at the dentist office, only it was more of a slanted table made of metal and had a spot for my neck at the top. I was positioned on it and strapped down with metal cuffs and chains. I looked over to my right and saw that there were things that were light blue hanging off the side. Once again similar to a drill and something at the dentist office. I also saw bigger orange ones off to the side.

"This is our new form of torture!"

I wanted to say something, only I was waiting to see if it was going to be explained first. If it wasn't then I would speak.

"What d-does it do?" I regretted the question as soon as I asked it.

"Well, it's hard to explain. Oh wait, no it's not!" He pressed a button on a controller and the blue things started to shoot electricity at me. I screamed in pain and shock. Then someone else spoke.

"And the orange ones shoot fire that can kill a person with one hit!"

"And this is what the basics are, we open a portal for your friends, they find you here, one trips over a blue wire and it shoots the electricity, one makes it through and lays one hand on you; then this place goes boom. Odds are they will live, not you."

"It's a fucking shame we will miss it."

"Al, calm down poppet. We have video!"

"Not as cool as hearing the fucking screams in person!"

"True. Do you want to finish the wires?"

"Not really, but I have no choice."

* * *

 **England POV:**

I heard a rumbling and thought it was an earthquake at first, then I saw a bright glowing spot of red, purple, green, and yellow appear in a circle on the wall. It grew to the size of the wall and stopped. I looked at everyone and they nodded. It was the portal that Al went in before. We all stood and cautiously walked over by it. It made a holographic buzz and it flickered. A message appeared after the portal was gone. Russia read it out loud. After all, it was in his language so nobody understood, but him.

"This is what the portal to the 2p world is going to look like. It will be in the heart of the country who loves America the most. This can include friends. The person is in the G8. I will give you a clue, it is not Canada, France, Germany, Japan, Italy, and it is also not China. Have fun! - From Al!"

It said that, but looked like this. 'Это то, что портал в 2р мире будет выглядеть. Это будет в центре страны , который любит Америку больше всего. Это может включать в себя друзей. Человек находится в G8. Я дам вам подсказку , это не Канада, Франция, Германия, Япония, Италия, и это также не Китай . Удачи ! - От Al !'

We all looked at each other, then gathered at the table. One seat was empty. America's seat. We all started to share our plans on what country the portal would open in. We first decided on the capital of America. It made sense in our eyes. He was a self-loathing country who would always hide when put in trouble. Only a few countries would go to the country we decided on. Once we got there the streets were empty and the White House was burning, just like the war of 1812. We were informed that it would appear at the front of the capital building of the country. There was nothing, but fire in sight. No portal, so we went back to the G8 American meeting room.

"Anything?" Germany asked while looking at me.

"No. Nothing." I responded.

"The next country is yours, rets hope it works this time. We onry have few options." Japan said.

"France and I will go to my country. See you lads later." Japan nodded and we left to America's jet. Unfortunately when we arrived it was engulfed in flames and sparking. This caused France to start to tear up. I patted his back and we found a different jet, it wasn't as clean as America's new one, but it would have to do. It was dusty and had a scratched up flag of the USA on the side. Under the flag it said 9/11. We understood what it meant, America had said something about a plane he would fly every 9/11. It must have broken down one year. We dusted off the controls and seats, then took off, it was a little shaky and had a few red lights, but we would get it fixed. By the time we were at England the jet was almost out of gas. We landed and had it cleaned and fixed. We drove in a taxi to the London Bridge because my country didn't technically have a capitol building, we already tried Big Ben. Nothing happened until I walked forward. A small portal was opening up as I got closer. This was it. I smiled and looked at France; who was already going to the taxi. I followed him and noticed the portal getting smaller until it was gone.

At the meeting room we came in smiling and reported all information we had. For example how the portal only opens with me.

"Zo you are saying zhat it only opens vith vou?" Germany asked.

"Yes. It makes sense actually. After all it is my country."

"How did you even get there, aru?" China was rather silent until now.

"We rode in one of America's jets." I responded.

"Hai, so when wirr we reave to Rondon?" Japan questioned.

"Any time Angleterre agrees on." France said.

"Probably at day, after all we need all of our strength to save America."

"Sehr gut. Vho is leaving to help vith zis?"

"I am staying, Aru."

"I wirr stay here with China-san."

"Ve~ I will stay here-a too!" Italy piped up.

"I will run things from here, da?"

"I'm going, eh?"

"Ok then. It is settled France, Canada, Germany, and I are going?"

"Hai. That is correct."

"Zhen lets sleep!"

We all had an uneasy sleep and we woke up around 7:00 in the morning. We were leaving at 10. We had a while to wait so we discussed plans on what to do there and what to do coming back, with hopefully America. We were growing impatient as the clock ticked at every second passing.

* * *

 **America POV:**

I was getting worried. They would electrocute me every day and so far nobody had come to help me. It didn't help that the 2ps would always taunt me, saying that I was forever alone and nobody would come. If they did they would only do it because they need someone to insult. I knew they were coming because they cared. Or do they? They said that there was a new torture schedule. Now it would happen twice a day. Each at 1:00.

* * *

 **England POV:**

The time has come to save America. We all agreed on the order to enter through the portal. First is Germany then France then Canada then me. I had to go last to keep the portal open. We all piled on to the clean and non-broken jet and took off to my country. We split off into two taxis and went to the London Bridge. It was around 12 and we were all getting out of our taxis. The taxis drove off and we all went to the area of the portal. It opened again and Germany walked through. France hugged us and went through. Canada followed and I went about 30 seconds after. It took about a minute to be fully transported into the 2p realm. We were in the USA again. I could tell because of the debris and rubble from 9/11. Almost everything was on fire and a different screen appeared.

"OH! So y'all have finally made it to my beautiful 2p country!" The screen split off into three sections. One was normal America **(The country not the person)** , next was 2p America **(The country not the person)** , then the personified version of America strapped down to a table-like thing. There were blue streams of electricity being fired from the strange machine on both sides of him. It was horrifying. Luckily he was unconscious, like this happened all the time. The two pieces of land pictured in the first two pictures looked very identical. Both were of the White House. Both were burning. Then again everything in the pictures were burning. All accept one flower in the 1p country. I knew that the flower was America's hope, it was wilted and being attacked by electricity.

"VHERE IS AMERIQUA!?"

"Ha. Like I'm going to fucking tell you."

"JUST TELL US!"

"Fine. I will give you some visible clues."

As if on cue a few flowers were growing off the ash and dust. Every flower slowly got more shriveled as we went further. We reached an abandoned building. That was where the flowers ended. Germany kicked the door down and we were met with the reek of gasoline and blood. We all backed away from the building. We also knew America was here, and we were going to save him.


	4. Holograms Part 4

**Listening to Centuries By Fall Out Boy ties well with this chapter... I don't own anything but the plot.**

 **CAUTION! THIS STORY KILLED ALL MY FEELS! OMG ;c! *Cries while typing* XD Im so sorry for those I made cry in the future XD!**

* * *

 **England POV:**

We stepped back from the room. I would rather smell fire and ash than blood and gasoline. It was absolutely horrid. To think Alfred had been like that for around 5 months… I wonder how he is holding out. Al said that he inwardly cringed and hurt at every bad thing we said to him, to the point where he believed he was fat and had started to stop eating. If he did eat he would force himself to throw up straight after. It was all our fault. America was depressed and never asked for anything, he actually put himself in harm's way to protect us. All of the other 1p countries thought he was stupid, self-loathing, a fat ass, and a coward. But in reality he was never those things. He only did badly in speeches because he had stage fright. He probably was one of the smartest countries in the world. And here he was, being tortured and wanting help and only so few people came to help. Even in WWII he went through the pain of all the wars going on and helped us attack. Then after the war was over began his 'jazz age'. We added to the pain from the war and he went through the Great Depression, and never fully recovered from it. He acted fine and his country looked fine, but now was when he broke completely and would never be his 'usually happy' self ever again.

"We need to help Amérique…"

"Zhen lets go."

Despite the smell of blood and gas I went first. I walked straight until I reached an empty room. It had the wooden chair from before in it with one light overhead. It was covered in red, and I knew it wasn't paint. There were drag marks leading down a different way, but I had to wait for the others to arrive before I went stealth mode. About 3 minutes later France and Canada appeared.

"Where is Germany?"

"He stayed behind guard the entrance." Canada said.

I nodded and turned to leave when I heard crying coming from France, he was never good in gory situations. Canada was urging him on and I started walking, knowing the others would follow me I made my way down the hall to a large steel door. Canada and France were behind me and I slowly turned the handle leading into the rather large room. The smell of even more blood and gas pooled out and I sped away to empty my stomach from the smell. France did the same, as well as Canada. When we were all done we walked slowly back to the room and walked in one-at-a-time. In the center was a table-like chair holding an unconscious America down. I noticed wires on the ground, matching the laser guns' color. The blue ones sent electricity and the orange ones sent an absurd amount of fire. France walked in next and almost ran over to Alfred, luckily I stopped him and pointed out the wires as Canada was about to do the same. I noticed a blue wire in front of us and unfortunately Canada and France didn't. They stepped on it and the blue guns fired. Causing them to yelp in surprise and leap back. America, however didn't show any pain at all from the sudden bolts. Just remained unconscious.

"Don't touch the wires. I noticed that they are color coded. The light blue rays will shoot out an electric current and the orange-red laser guns will shoot out fire."

"O-Ok then Angleterre…" France said as he was looking at the beaten country.

"I will try and reach him, stay here lads."

They nodded as I slowly made my way through the maze of wires. I tripped over one and it ended up firing a blue one again. This time Alfred's facial expression changed to pain and then he twitched as the steady hum of lightning died down. As I got closer I could see his face. It was cut up and had a burn mark by one of his eyes, probably the blinded one. I heard a groan of pain as Alfred shifted in his horrible seating arrangement. His eyes slowly opened and he looked at me. A weak smile emitting from his mouth.

"A-Artie…" He said weakly.

"I am right here Alfred, hold on. I am coming!"

"A-Artie… N-No…"

"And why the bloody hell not?"

"F-Fire…"

"What d-do you mean?"

"R-Rigged… G-Gas… D-Death…" His eyes closed again and his breathing got quicker. The closer I got the more he started to hyperventilate. I went to reach out and touch him, but then he spoke again.

"N-No A-Artie…"

"Yes! I will get you out of here!" I had silent tears falling down my face as he looked at me with one sky blue eye and one grey and dull eyes.

"I-I don't w-want y-you hurt… S-So n-no… L-Leave b-before you d-die like m-me…"

"You're not going to die Alfred! Come on!" Alfred sighed and continued to speak at the best of his ability.

"I-I will d-die… Y-You don't h-have t-to…"

"No! I am not leaving without you!"

"W-What t-time is it..?" I was rather confused at the question and looked at my watch. Around 12:59... So I rounded to the nearest time.

"1:00… Why?"

"A-Artie… N-Need to s-stand b-back n-now…" He said as he closed his eyes tight. I stepped back, avoiding any wires and then it became 1:00. Both of the blue guns fired and I looked back at Canada and France. They were crying. I was too. About what seemed like an hour, the cackling of the lightning died down. His eyes opened again and I walked forward.

"N-Not d-done…" This time a red barrel was poured on him, I recognized it as gas. I also noticed how almost all of his cuts were infected and bleeding. He had closed his eyes before that happened and now they were open, despite one lacking color of any sort his eyes showed the true pain he felt, the pain nobody noticed before.

"A-Alfred… We need to get o-out of here!"

"N-No… I-I am r-rigged… I-If a-anyone lays o-one hand on m-me w-we w-will all b-burn…" He was crying again, his tears were slightly red and short. However, mine were long and clear. Alfred shifted in his position and I saw one cut open again on his arm.

"J-Just g-go Artie…"

"There has to be a way! I am not leaving you!" God. I sounded like a person from a sappy romance movie. He closed his eyes for a brief second and opened them again. How he was still living was beyond me.

"F-Fire b-blast is s-strong enough t-to k-kill s-someone in one h-hit…" Right now he was barely able to speak and he was only giving me reasons to find a way to save him.

"L-Let m-me be y-your hero o-one last t-time…" He smiled weakly and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"N-No! You will live! You will be other people's hero! We will get you out of here!" I sighed inwardly and was yet intrigued by how stubborn he was in the worst of situations. Then again I would probably do the same… Maybe…

"A-Artie… P-Please…" I needed a fast idea to get out of the situation. Come on mind! Think!

"NO! STOP THINKING LIKE THAT! WE WILL ALL LIVE! YOU WILL LIVE!" He blinked slowly and I knew it was hard for him to be left alone all the time. Especially in a life or death situation. Only for him, a death or near death situation. I need an idea and fast… I realize now how thirsty Alfred must be, and hungry… I took my sack off of my arm and looked around for water. Luckily I had the job of carrying all of the water and food. I took out some water and opened the lid. I stood next to him while holding the water.

"Alfred… You need water…"

"C-Can't move m-my h-hands…" As if on cue the arm braces were opened up by France who had left to look for something to unhook Alfred from his seat.

* * *

 **France POV:**

Luckily I found the security room and pushed the release arms button. I looked at the camera and saw the braces on Alfred's arms open. I looked around and saw a disable button. I assumed it was for the wires and such and pushed it. Instantly the guns made a clicking sound and turned off. Through the camera I saw Alfred smile and shift again, drawing more blood. I looked around for anything else useful before I left to join the others. I must have tripped over a wire because I heard a whirring sound coming from the room I just entered. I saw the orange gun starting up. Alfred must have noticed too because he shoved England away and fell to the ground in a bloody mess. The fire hit the chair and I realized his legs still had a rope holding him to the chair. The fire was approaching quickly so I ran over to help the now weak and immobile country untie the ropes before he burned. With eyes wide, England stood up and helped untie the ropes. England was having difficulty along with France because the ropes were slick with a red substance and gas. We all knew the substance was blood, Alfred's blood. He must have opened up almost all of his cuts because of the sudden movements.

 **England POV:**

I heard whirring and clicking behind me as I was trying to get water into Alfred's system. He was losing quite a bit of fluids as he continued to cry. The whirring increased and I was pushed to the ground as the orange gun fired at the seat Alfred was in. I sat there in shock as France tried to untie him as the fire spread quickly. I regained my ability to move and tried to untie the ropes. It was difficult, but we managed to untie him right as fire engulfed the chair completely. Alfred tried to move, but couldn't. His arms were painted red and he couldn't quite process what happened. I could tell by the way he was looking at the spot where he was once tortured for hours on end. Finally tears came and England took one of his bloodied arms and slung it over his shoulder. France came over and did the same. Canada trailed behind, making sure nothing happened to his brother from behind. Alfred fell unconscious and his feet trailed on the ground. We were all outside when the building exploded behind us. It caused us slightly flying forward, Alfred falling on the pavement and hitting his head. A thin new trail of blood seeped out of the new wound.

* * *

"CRAP!" I yelled as we all were pushed back by the explosion. All of us ended up on the pavement and we didn't get any more injuries besides Alfred's.

"How vill ve get home?" Germany asked while helping everyone up. It was a good question, after all, we were in New York.

"Angleterre! Amérique has a new wound on his head!"

"Help Alfred up and try to give him water."

"What's that?" Canada asked, pointing to the heart of the debris of the Twin Towers. It was glowing purple and red.

"A PORTAL! QUICK EVERYONE RUN!" I yelled as I got up to help France with America. We ran and the portal was slowly shrinking.

"QUICKLY! CANADA YOU FIRST! THEN GERMANY! FRANCE, AMERICA, AND I WILL FOLLOW!" They nodded and ran through the portal. Leaving us in the dimension, America was shifting and his eyes groggily opened. France went through, I said I could handle America on my own. America stumbled to the portal to help. Unfortunately, the portal closed off completely after France went through.

"Shit…" I mumbled as the sky darkened and it started to storm.


	5. Holograms Part 5

**I OWN NADA. Ive decided to make these shorter so I can update more. I hope you enjoy!**

 **America POV:**

Once I regained consciousness we were at a portal and France just went through. I limped forward and almost made it. The portal closed and I fell forward, England catching me at the last second.

"Shit…" He mumbled and I took the moment to take in my surroundings. We were in New York. Horrible memories were flooding into my train of thought.

 _-Flash Back-_

It was a beautiful Tuesday and I have not yet smiled, strange. We all had a world meeting at 8:30 and I was planning on not being late, this time. I showered and dressed myself in my classic outfit. A tan suit and my bomber jacket. I brushed my unruly hair, my Nantucket perking up; per usual. _'And still no fake smile'_ I thought as I left my apartment. It was 8:10. I decided to sprint so I wouldn't be late. Even when sprinting 3 blocks I was in the parking lot at 8:30. _'So much for being early…'_ I walked up the stairs, having to stop at the top to catch my breath before I walked in. At I turned the knob I knew 3 hours' worth of insults was awaiting for me. I walked in smiling a fake smile. It was 8:40 and chaos was still happening. _'Nobody knows I was late… Thank god'_. Just as I thought that all the countries ended up glaring at me as I sat down. I heard all of the insults and took them in. My mind would replay all of the insults back for me. _'Fat ass, stupid, horrible country, deserves to die, worthless, idiotic, annoying, unruly, selfish, waste of space, ugly, and obnoxious'_ the list went on and on. When I was lost in my thought I ended up falling down in pain. Clutching my stomach, I saw red start to seep through my fingers. Everyone was looking at me. Eventually I cried out in pain and the world continued. Some countries coming to my aid, some looking at the towers 2 blocks down, and some watching the news. It was around 9:30 when I felt the pain grow. I doubled over in pain and felt my vision becoming blurrier. I couldn't hear the other countries as I felt myself slowly falling asleep. One voice stood out.

"AMERICA DON'T FALL ASLEEP!" My mind was forcing my body into unconsciousness, but I, as a being wouldn't allow it. A new pain erupted from my forehead and I cried out. I felt a rag being pushed onto the wound. I knew it didn't work because it was pulled away from my head. It was once white. Now it was completely red. A new pain was available in my shoulder and that was when I allowed the darkness to escape me from my physical labor. It was a shame that the mental torture didn't end.

 _-End Of Flashback-_

"…ica… merica… AMERICA!" I opened my eyes and was met with green eyes looking at me. I shakily sat up and almost fell back again. I forgot about my mangled arm. It looked a lot better under the red sky. A loud crash was heard and it started raining, touching the raw flesh in my arm. I hissed in pain then got up, despite my bodies' protests I ran to the nearest building. England got the idea just as a lightning bolt struck the 9/11 rubble. Right where England was originally standing.

Once in the abandoned convenience store England started to treat my wounds with what supplies were left. It burned like hell. 'Then again this place is exactly like hell'. I cried out with pain when England wrapped my tortured arm. He gave me a worried look and I returned it with a pained expression. Then lightning struck the building and the celling caved in on us.


	6. Holograms Part 6

**once again... I own nothng but the idea n stuff... 2 UPDATES IN ONE DAY!? ITS WIERDMAGGEDON! XD Gravity Falls... whai?**

* * *

 **France POV:**

After I walked out of the portal I turned back, expecting the portal to be there. It was gone. England and America were trapped. For England it was his first time. America has been there for over 6 months. I panicked at the thought of England and America being killed by 2ps.

"Papa?" I turned to see Canada on the verge of tears.

"Damnit! Zhis is bad! Ve vere zo close!" Germany was pacing back and forth. Eventually my feelings caught up to me and I was crying my heart out on Mattie's shoulder. My hair got a little wet and I knew Mattie was crying too. We were still in London.

"We need to go… We could try Paris… Eh?" I nodded and shakily stood up. We went to the 9/11 plane and flew to Paris. I knew something went wrong by the pit in my stomach.

* * *

 **America POV:**

I woke up in a metal seat, tied down. Being a natural idiot I struggled, causing my cuts to open. I started yelling.

"NO! NOT AGAIN! PLEASE LET ME AND IGGY GO!" I was hyperventilating at this point until a voice came from my left.

"America… You need to calm down, I am here now." I recognized the voice in a heartbeat. England. He was ok! He was still alive! After about 5 minutes of nearly passing out, I was able to calm my breathing and look at him.

"Iggy… Y-You're bleeding…" I nearly cried as my eyes trailed to his arm.

"Indeed I am America. I cut it on glass from the ceiling caving in." I was about to speak until gas was dumped on both of us. England cringed a little and I almost screamed in pain. I still had horrible cuts, and the bandages were taken off of me. We looked at each other, England could see obvious pain in my eyes as I gazed into his forest-green eyes. He frowned slightly at the sight of my grey and dull eye.

"I'm back at square one. Once again waiting to be saved by countries that despise me." I had thought that I was thinking that in my head, apparently I was speaking out loud my thoughts. England gave me a look, I recognized it from my youth. It was full of pain, sadness and deep down hatred. It was the same look from when he was about to shoot me in the revolution.

"DON'T YOU EVER THINK THAT AGAIN! WE WOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE IF WE DESPISED YOU! IF WE DID YOU WOULD STILL BE IN THE WOOD CHAIR ALONE BEING TORTURED ALONE!" I gasped in pain. Not physical pain. No, physical pain was much better than mental pain. I was trying to forget my time alone.

* * *

 **England POV:**

"I know you hate me. You hate me for the pain you will go through here, you hate me for the wars, you hate me for my existence. Sometimes I just wish the torture would kill me already."

"I-I… Alfred… I didn't mean it… I wouldn't be able to live without the anno- er- enjoyable country in my life." Damn, again with the stupid American sappy romance movies. Why did I even watch them in the first place?

"I know you wanted to insult me. Just spit out all of the insults you have. I deserve them before I die."

"YOU WILL NOT DIE!"

"MAYBE I WANT TO! OK!? DID IT EVER OCCUR TO YOU THAT THE INSULTS I GET MAKE ME WANT TO DIE!? I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO LIVE FOR ANYMORE!"

"We never meant it…"

"YES YOU DID! THAT'S WHY I CUT AND STARVE MYSELF! I ONLY EAT BURGERS TO KEEP UP THE CHERADE THAT EVERYTHING IS FINE! I KNEW MY FOOD WAS POISONED IN THE FIRST PLACE! I WANTED TO DIE SO BADLY THAT I FORCED MYSELF TO EAT IT!"

"Y-You cut and s-starve yourself…?" I never thought the usual happy and bubbly nation would want to die…

"YES! I DO IT FOR ALL OF THE COUNTRIES THAT SAY I AM FAT AND UGLY! THERE IS NOTHING WORTH THIS AMMOUNT OF PAIN IN MY HORRIBLE LIFE! NOTHING!" He was sobbing now.

"I fell horrible for the amount of pain and stress I had put on your life… In the dreary meetings you were so happy and joyous, we felt jealousy of how you were to stay so energetic, so we got mad and said false things." He went silent. Then there was a loud bang and the second FACE family walked angrily in. And by angrily I mean, Al was fuming, Matt was glaring while walking calmly, Francois was walking with no expression, and Oliver was…. Skipping? Al walked over to Alfred and pulled out a knife. I had never been through this, or seen it in person so I was shaking with tears threatening to fall. The first slash was made and I let silent tears fall as more cuts were made. Al ended up stabbing the knife through his petrified arm and through the chair slightly. Al smiled as his counterpart cried and yelped in pain. He scratched the same arm and pulled out a lighter.

"This is what happens when you leave my beautiful torture chamber." He leaned closer and lit the lighter, getting closer to the petrified arm slowly. Oliver had water dumped on Alfred then put gas on his arm. More tears spilled as the lighter got closer. From both of us.


	7. Holograms Part 7

**Has anyone else noticed how both Englands' food kills people? Oliver and his DeathCakes then England with his DeathScones...**

 **I own nothing, but the plot... yada yada.**

* * *

 **England POV:**

The click of the lighter echoed through the room for a millisecond, before it was interrupted by the nauseating smell of burnt flesh and the wailing screams of pain. I closed my eyes until it would end.

"Now, now England. Keep your eyes open poppet!" My 2p spoke to me and my eyes were forced open. Realization dawned on me, physical torture was Alfred's weak spot. I couldn't be swayed by physical, mental torture was my weakness. That's why Alfred was receiving pain. They were hitting two birds with one stone. Clever. My thoughts were interrupted by a choked sob. The cloud of haze left my vision as welled up tears started to fall. His arm was worse than before. I noticed the black and red blisters upon raw flesh. He had tears streaming down his face. I couldn't tell if it was from the mental breakdown or the physical trauma. I needed a way to speak to the other countries. We needed help, desperately. The braces were released from Alfred's arms and legs, igniting a spark of hope in my mournful heart. The hope died as he was dragged away, the gloved hand giving no care to the scared arm. The sudden contact made him yelp, which earned a tighter grip. Light were illuminating them as they walked down a different hallway and into a similar room. After an hour of waiting my braces were opened and I was dragged in the same direction as Alfred. Damnit. I lost my chance to escape. My body was forced against a white wall and my arms were chained above my head. On my left was my former colony. Oliver walked in while pushing a cart. Grabbing a long knife, he went up to me. That caught Alfred's attention.

 **America POV:**

"Make a smart move Alfred. One wrong move and he will be the next ingredient in my cupcakes."

"Wouldn't it be better to put me through physical labor, it would hurt both of us. Arthur can deal with physical pain, not me. Whereas, I can deal with mental pain and he cannot." Lies. I had a very weak mental state, it was a disorder called, Major Depression. I also had Anxiety Disorder. **(Major Depression:** **A mood disorder causing a persistent feeling of sadness and loss of interest. Anxiety Disorder: A mental health disorder characterized by feelings of worry, anxiety, or fear that are strong enough to interfere with one's daily activities.)**

"Hmm. I suppose you are right, for once you had a good idea!" He leaned over to me. The long blade glinting in the light.

"I don't suppose that you like your good arm. Do you?"

"I-I…"

"I didn't think so! I will get the materials!" He whispered in my ear before dashing off. "Let's not forget that you are doing this for England. Even if he hates you." He lightly dragged the blade across my cheek as he set down the materials. As if on cue, my "good" arm was released from its prison of chains. England looked at me worried, and confused as to what I agreed to. As Oliver pulled out the bone saw he started yelling.

"DON'T YOU DARE SEVER ALFRED'S ARM! DO IT TO ME INSTEAD!"

"Oh, but as he said, you are horrible mentally. Nothing would benefit us from the 'United Bloody Kingdom' losing an arm, now would it?" He held up a dagger and cut around my shoulder. The silver bone saw was raised and was placed into the cut. It started doing its job until my dislocated arm was on the ground. I wanted to empty by stomach. I wanted to do something to stop the horrible pain from what is left of my shoulder. That's when I cried harder.

"You seem to be in pain. Would you like a numbing shot in your arm? Oh wait. You are missing it." He picked up the severed arm with a bloody glove and put it into the cart. He left while whistling the British national anthem.

"A-America… Why did you do that…?" I weakly opened my eyes and looked at him.

"I-I couldn't s-stand seeing y-you in p-pain that I c-could have p-prevented… S-So I p-prevented it..." I looked away and let the void of darkness take me, hearing England's last words before I lost consciousness.

"I love you Alfred, and thank you."


	8. Holograms Part 8

**Welcome back my fellow FanFictioners! I am so thankful for all of the support on this story and I will start another one soon! I hope you enjoy this chapter that is original, besides the characters n such. Enjoy!**

 **PPPPAAAASSSSTTTTAAAA! Ve~**

 **France POV:**

We were flying in the jet. The atmosphere was coated with worry and fear. And for Canada and I, sadness. We approached France and went to the Louvre. When we landed the building was vacant. Nobody was in sight. As we all ran to it a faint glow started to grow in size. It was too good to be true. Then again, we needed a better plan. What if 2ps were waiting on the other side? What if we got stuck there like Alfred and Arthur? WHAT IF…

"You ready?" A soft voice spoke.

"Y-Yes, Canada… I was just thinking."

"We are waiting for you, eh?"

"O-Ok…" I was not ready. I was not ready. I WAS NOT READY TO SEE THEM! WHAT IF THEIR CONDITION GOT WORSE! I was thinking horrible thoughts as I ran to the blue and red portal. The order was: Germany, Canada, and me last. We stepped into the warp and got transported to the other realm. There was a collapsed building to our left and we realized that we were still in America. And there was most likely a new building for their torture. We wandered down the abandoned roads in search of the… Chamber… We were all wary when a clue appeared. A trail of dust and blood. It was easy to spot due to the emptiness of anything besides fire. We followed it in an aligned rank and we heard faint screams. They were from England.

 **England POV:**

I started yelling and screaming as Alfred was kicked and punched. It was their way of waking someone up. He groaned and opened his eyes. His arm was still bleeding profusely. He shifted his body, a preparation of what was coming. Order. That is what was displayed here. First, gas. Second, physical torture and insults. Alfred got the physical and mental torture. Mine was just mental. It didn't help that I was forced to look at Alfred suffer through this. I heard faint voices. France, Canada and Germany have finally come! The 2ps must have heard it too, because we were unchained and put in cages. America's cage was smaller than mine, which was strange due to the size difference. There were chains dangling aimlessly down from the ceiling with hooks at the bottom. The hooks were loosely tied to our cages and we were slowly raised. Alfred was hyperventilating, due to his obsessive fear of falling from a large height. It was strange due to his number of suicide attempts that he told me. 28 was a large number in that area. I was terrified when he told me about his personal life and emotions. It was quite sad, really. A world superpower that was depressed and wanted to die.

"A-Arthur?" A weak and frail voice called from the shadows.

"Yes?"

"I-If I d-die, will y-you live o-on for m-me…"

"YOU BLOODY GIT! YOU WILL LIVE!"

"Y-You can't b-be s-sure. I-I am l-losing a lot o-of blood I-Iggy…"

"You will be fine. Trust-"

"No. Y-You don't k-know that. A-And all o-of the t-times I t-trusted you, y-you ended u-up l-lying to m-me…" He was sobbing again.

"I heard France, and the others. That's why we were sent up here." I just realized what we were wearing. Was wearing my green uniform and America was wearing a; now red t-shirt and blood stained jeans. I noticed that my uniform was stained because of me trekking through the wires. I heard yelling and knew it was Germany.

"T-They c-came…" He whispered. It was barely audible.

"Monsieur! Mathieu! They are up there!" America was hyperventilating again.

"No. No. NO. NO! T-This can't be h-happening! I-I was s-so close!"

Then, both of our cages unhooked and we plummeted to the floor of the large room.


	9. Holograms Part 9: AN 1

A/N Plz read

So… I left on such a big cliffhanger I have NO CLUE on what to do (I do, but has about 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 outcomes. And yes I added all of those commas separately.) That my friends, friends pretending to be enemies, and enemies pretending to be friends... (I feel like ive heard that before, somewhere...) It is called a NONVETILLION (According to the wonderful world of Google.)

Sorry that this is not a chapter tho..

Plz review and possibly… I dunno… follow? (If u want to)

Enjoy your day! (Or night)


	10. Holograms Part 10

**I may have posted an a/n on how many choices I had... but that doesn't mean anything in the world of fanfiction. YOU CANT FIGHT THE FANGIRLS!**

 **I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING I SAY! so yeah... here u guys go! (Besides the idea n stuff)**

 **France POV:**

We heard screaking and looked up. The floor gave out and turned into freezing water. How? How do they do this? I swam upward and looked for Canada. Luckily I saw his body swimming to mine. We heard screaming from the ceiling and heard chains rattling. 2 small shadows appeared on the surface of the water. We swam as far as we could and the shadows grew closer.

"Brace for impact you git!"

I recognized the British accent instantly. The cages (?) appeared and the disappeared. Canada and I swam to the sinking boxes and tried to pull them up. I went under the water and saw one with Alfred and one with Arthur. I decided to help Arthur first, so he could help me with Alfred. He was struggling against the door and I used my hair clip to open it. After 1 minute of trying, it opened and we swam up gasping for air. He ducked under and swam to the smaller cage. Alfred was struggling with the door, like England. Only he was starting to turn a faint purple color. He needed air. Now. England took my clip and tried the lock. America looked on the brim of unconsciousness. He was a deeper purple and breathed out. The stream of bubbles left his mouth and he let some water in his mouth. His eyes were half lidded and his mouth was slightly open by the time we got him above the arctic water. There was a ledge and Canada helped him up onto it. His eyes closed and opened again, then almost fell over while coughing up water. It was strange, he had 2 arms to support himself. Then again he was weak.

 **England POV:**

I was confused, he had one missing arm before we hit the water, now he had 2 again. I reached out to inspect the new limb and it buzzed. He fell over and the original injury flickered.

"Wow. I was surprised that you all passed these other tests. We all thought one of you would die. Shame. But, on the dark side, this is only part one. Welcome to part two. Subjects…" A new voice appeared and a new hologram appeared as well. It was of the original 2ps that attacked us, besides Ivan's. They were having a conversation and I realized that Al was missing from their group. A few faint voices could be heard through the static.

"What did you do to Al?!"

"Where is he!?"

"Now, now. He is just like America. Alive, but soon to be dead. It's all a game, don't you see? Ever since the note, it was all trial and error. Whoever showed the least amount of weakness would be next. And that lucky candidate was Al. It was rather hard, after all, we would have to lure him first. We will slowly get what we want. Don't you all remember your relations to your 1ps?

Al/ Alfred: Never showed what emotions they truly had.

Oliver/ Arthur: Both have cooking that kills you.

Matt/ Mathew: Both can go unnoticed.

Francois/ France: Both… er… Ok, they are nothing alike besides the fact that they have long hair.

Don't you see? You all are so alike and so different at the same time. Plan one was America, plan two is 2p America. Al's will be much worse, mind you. Same fate for both countries. Definite death."

We all stayed still, processing what it all meant. Alfred was trembling, I was offended, Mathew was silent, and France was hugging Alfred. We all realized what he said. Alfred was going to die.

Another screen flickered on and it showed Al. He was ties down and shirtless. Whip marks appeared fresh on the nation's torso. More cuts were on his arms. One leg was missing and his face was scrunched up in obvious pain, even though he was unconscious.

"Al? W-What did they do to you?" A familiar British accent was sounding from behind them, we turned and it was Oliver. He had tears running down his pale cheeks. He walked past our group and took no note of the lack of floor. He walked forward and the floor appeared beneath him as he shakily moved closer to the flickering image.

"A-Al?" He fell to his knees and choked sobs escaped his lips. Surprisingly Matthew walked to him and rubbed his back. Oliver tensed and looked at Matthew with red eyes.

"W-Why a-are you comforting m-me? A-Alfred almost d-died because o-of me…"

"Everyone deserve a second chance. Even our murderous counterparts." Oliver weakly smiled and looked at the ground.

"Thank you…"


	11. Holograms Part 11

**I found a really addicting song so I want to type more XD**

 **Its called _[APH] This World Will Remember Us_ by _SethdaHoodedBandit_ on _Youtube_**

 **I OWN NOTHING BESIDES THE PLOT DX**

* * *

 **Oliver POV (WEOO WEOO):**

I was planning on sneaking up on the 1ps until I saw Al. I forgot about the plan completely and let my emotions out. I walked forward and crumpled onto my knees.

"A-Al?" I let some choked sobs escape my lips, 1p Canada rubbed my back. I tensed up.

"W-Why a-are you comforting m-me? A-Alfred almost d-died because o-of me…"

"Everyone deserve a second chance. Even our murderous counterparts." I smiled weakly and looked at the slightly clear ground.

"Thank you…" I said and gave one last glance at Al. He whimpered.

"O-Ollie…" I froze and looked at the slowly dying nation. The voice was right when he said Al's consequences would be worse. Even I didn't know who hired us to do this, the contract said only the 1p nations… Right?

"The fine print…" I whispered, hoping that Canada didn't hear me.

"Fine print?" God damn my luck.

"Y-Yes, we signed a contract, and forgot about the fine print… Come to think of it, Al seemed reluctant into signing it… Maybe he read the fine print?"

"I don't know, perhaps you should ask the 2p version of me, eh?"

"R-Right… I just can't stand to see my family in pain. Ever since WWII I never left him alone…"

"It's not my place to ask, but what happened in WWII?"

"Al got put into a Japanese POW camp. He was starved and beaten."

"Oh…" He helped me up and I cautiously made my way over to the 1p nations.

"I think we should help Oliver, eh?"

"I don't know Mathieu, it could be a trap."

"For once I agree with the frog." An argument broke out until Alfred yelled at them from his position against the wall. His voice was hoarse and lacking his usual enthusiasm.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP?! I AM HERE TOO! IT'S NOT JUST YOUR DESCISION TO BE MADE! THIS IS MY 2P! NOT YOURS! I WILL DECIDE IF WE WILL HELP HIM, AND THAT IS A YES! Usually it would be Germany breaking up these fights, but now I am…" He trailed off at the end at the mention of Germany. He was obviously worried for the other countries wellbeing.

"Right then America, should we head back to our realm to regroup and heal our current injuries?"

"Yeah, that'd be cool, let's go." He coughed up more water at the end of the sentence.

* * *

 **England POV (First POV was 2p Iggy... Hmmm XD)**

After America tried to stand he fell forward, Oliver caught him in time and handed him off to me, then I remembered what had happened with Al's leg. Obviously America had broken his leg because Allen lost his.

"Should I gather the rest of the 2p F.A.C.E family?"  
"Sure, it would be better I guess." I responded strictly, indicating that he was not to be gone long.

"O-Ok, they are in the screening room…" He walked off to the right of the hallway and entered a bright room. Francois and Matt were there, chatting harshly about what had happened with Al.

"We have to go poppets. Al is in danger and the 1p's and I have made an agreement of sorts."

"Fine, anything to help my vegan of a brother." Matt responded harshly after storming out the door to meet with the 1p F.A.C.E family, Francois following closely behind. I was looking at Oliver as he followed out sadly. Usually 2p's weren't sad. Then again he it's the opposite of me. He must show emotions easily, unlike me. That made me think of what America said earlier, did he really want to die? And that badly? I always thought of him as the stupid country who was always happy and made the meetings interesting. Now here he was, leaning against the wall; favoring one leg. He had no smile, no happy twinkle in his eyes, and no sign of happiness at all. If this were a normal meeting, would he still be the fun-loving git I knew?


	12. Holograms Part 12

England POV:

I walked over to the injured nation and decided to get all of the answers I needed.

"Listen, America, lad, I want answers as to why you wanted to die so badly."

"Well, let's see…" He was hoisted onto my shoulder with his good arm. "… I hate my life, everyone hates me, and I have no use in this cruel world."

"T-That's not true…" I stuttered.

"Yes it is. If you're so sure then prove it."

"You were the first one on the moon!"

"Oh yay, Russia was the first one IN space, Japan wouldn't have been bombed, there would be no Cold War, and you would have more land."

"Y-Yes, but-"

'No buts, I am just a weak nation who nobody cares about."

"You are anything but weak!"

"Who needed to be saved? Who is on someone else's shoulder being practically dragged along? Whose country is in ruins?"

"New York is fine…"

"No it's not, New York was my hope, my faith. Now I am seeing the cold hard truth. America was never meant to exist, it should be a British territory. Not some weak country everyone despises."

"We don't despise you Alfred, sure we dislike America at times; not Alfred. Why do you think we are here? If we hated you, we would all be at another world meeting, ignoring your dangerous situation. Now I am staining my uniform to help you."

"You only came so you had someone to insult at stupid ideas."

"What's your GPA?" He mumbled his answer so I asked him again.

"Well?"

"198…"

"That's a genius level! Why don't you present ideas with that?"

"Stage fright… I have come to every meeting with a well prepared speech, but I am too scared to say anything else… It usually comes out as heroes and Global Warming, so I decided to keep it that way so nobody would get hurt because of me…" We reached the outside and saw what was left of the Twin Towers again. Oliver and Alfred tensed as we walked over to the rubble more, obviously remembering things that happened. Wait, if Allen and Alfred share some pain… Does that mean they had double the amount of pain when it happened? If so then he was in much greater pain than the rest of us anticipated, and we just stared at him until we knew it wasn't a joke. What great family and friends we are… That made me think while we were heading to the portal. Why him? Why not a different country?

"We knew that he would be perfect because he wanted to die." Oliver said, slowing to my pace with a limp Alfred on my shoulder. Crap. I forgot that we shared thoughts sometimes…

"How did you know?"

"Al would come home and take anti-depressants, he would have random scars show up that were faint, and he always said that his 1p was depressed and wanted to die. Of course, at the time I thought it was a cover-up until I noticed that the scars would never show up raw, and he wore short sleeves. In fact he lost quite a bit of weight too."

"Ah, well I wanted to say good luck for what will be instore." America shifted in my grasp and weakly looked up, we were approaching the portal, and it had yet to open.

"Where's the portal?" He asked me and Oliver.

"I have no clue… It should be here…" He trailed off and looked around the rubble. He was mumbling something about cheap programming and re-wiring.

"Iggy, can you set me down so we can stretch?"

"Sure." I gently set him on the ground and cracked my now aching back. We knew that the portal issue was going to be a problem in the future, for now we were going to sleep the night, the skies were a blood-red and most of the nations were sleeping, including America. France and I inspected the other nation; trying to treat his wounds. He was still bleeding from where he lost his arm.


	13. Holograms Part 13

**Thank you all so much for the support in this F.F.! It means a lot to me! I own nothing, but the plot yada yada. And thank you to the person who informed me about the Soviet Union's satellite first in space! I changed it so it would be accurate. Please give me any reviews on any history stuff that I might have gotten wrong in this! Thanks!**

* * *

 **England POV:**

We had very limited bandages and all of them were used on America. What the hell did they do to him?! Every cut, we found 3 more! As we worked his breathing got more shallow and quick. I was starting to freak out. On the outside I would tremble and hum to United Nations Star, on the inside was where all of my emotions would run free. Nobody has been able to read my true emotions. Right?

"Monsieur, I ting Amérique is waking up." It was true, he was starting to stir and his eyes groggily opened. His blue eye still showing pain and misery.

"Ah, Alfred. You're awake." I said, helping him stand. He looked at me, which must have been hard because of his blind eye and the bandages on his neck.

"Man, I need a new pair of clothes…" He mumbled while stretching a bit before stopping abruptly.

"Alfred? Are you ok, lad?"

"They are doing something bad…" He mumbled. It was almost inaudible. Before France or I could respond he fell forward. Luckily Canada caught him before he hit the ground. A new gash appeared on his side and head. It was too similar to 9/11. Way too similar… He was trying to get suitable air it seemed. He was gasping and coughing, despite his position on the ground. Canada was rubbing his back in attempt to cease the hacking. No avail, we all started to panic when he was coughing up blood and phlegm. After a few minutes of solid coughing he was done. He leaned back and was restoring his lungs with the much needed air. Oliver was kicking a beam and Germany was watching him with confusion. A slight throbbing began in my foot, so I ran over to him and pulled a swearing Oliver away from the steel. Being England, I took his swear jar and held it out, indicating he had to put something in. He looked at me, then fell over laughing. Or in pain from his foot. Either way, he was laughing. He took his jar back and it disappeared. I helped him up, then we went looking around.

"I know why Alfred was coughing." He said while looking in the rubble.

"How? Why? What happened?"

"Al was…"

"Was, what?"

"Being gassed…" An uncomfortable silence fell between us as we searched. Footsteps sounded near us and we saw Alfred walking toward us, his gaze somewhere else. He stumbled a lot, but didn't slow his pace. He passed us and kept on walking until he reached a window and threw himself at it. There was a loud crash and we all ran over. We didn't even look at where he went, we only wanted to make sure he was alright. Inside were all sorts of clothes and a small portal. His face was cut on the cheek and I assumed he had more cuts elsewhere.

"YOU IDIOT!" I yelled at him, I met his gaze and it was lacking any emotion. No happiness, nor anger, nor sadness. Nothing. Although, his eyes had a red tint to them. He blinked and fell over.

"Awww! Fuck! What the hell happened!? Fuck! Ahhhh, pain!" He said while yelling on the floor. That would explain the red tinted eyes, the lack of emotion, and not hesitating before jumping through a window. Wait, now that I look at the portal, it looks like a mirror. Reflecting our world.

"Wait, where are we?" He asked while lying face-up on the tile and glass.

"I have no clue, you're the one who jumped through a store window." Oliver and Francois helped him up and we all took in our surroundings. It was a small department store. Thank god! We can get out of these bloody clothes and clean up a bit. We all went our separate ways, and an hour later we were all dressed in new garments. I noticed that Alfred had cleaned the blood out of his hair and had a new pair of glasses. He led me to a medical part of the store and we stocked up on what we would need in a new backpack that I found in my search of suitable clothes. While there I cleaned his wounds and re-dressed his cuts. While doing so, on his arm I found the word 'unloved' out of small cuts. I would have to talk to him about that later, for now we had our own realm to get to.


	14. Holograms Part 14

**This took me like 1 hour to type... I own nada (Plot is MINE -.-) If there are any issues with the history facts please tell me, cuz I feel bad if I make a mistake regarding history. Anywho... To the story! Why did I add so many lines?! DX I would also like to thank everyone who is actually reading this! u guys are great and I hope you enjoy this! (Everyone who doesn't read this is great too XD) How does this have so many views?! XD XD 2,274! WAT IS THIS MADNESS?**

* * *

 **-At the World Meeting (During the time that the others were getting prepared at the 2p realm/ entering the portal)-**

All of the nations that stayed behind were continuing the meeting as usual. There were no fights and no bickering. With the world power gone, the meeting was silent. Then again, England and France were gone too. There was a faint whistling and it gradually got louder. All of the nations covered their ears in attempt to block out the sound. There was a flash and the room was empty.

* * *

 **Russia POV:**

I groggily opened my eyes and looked at my ceiling. I had a throbbing headache and my body was sore. Wasn't there a meeting today? I looked at my calendar and noticed the date. Indeed, there was a world meeting. My clock had no alarm and was over 4 hours late. I strained to remember what happened the day before, but no avail. Strange. My mind worked without flaw. The last thing I remember was the day America was announced dead. Wait… America? Dead? What? When did that happen? According to my calendar there was a funeral planned a week from now… Why the hell can't I remember anything that happened before? What the heck… May as well get ready for the meeting, despite me being late already.

* * *

 **Japan POV:**

I woke up, and noticed one thing. Why was I on the floor? How did I even get here? I glanced briefly at the clock and paid no mind to the time. My eyes shot back to the clock and I remembered the world conference. I would have to explain to Germany that my alarm never woke me. I stood up stiffly and decided to study my calendar as to what the possible reason was. This week, nothing was planned besides the world conference. Next week was a different story. I studied the agenda in my hands. My next week was packed with events that I didn't remember planning. When I strained my mind further to remember I was met with a migraine. I headed toward my closet to dress more appropriately for a meeting.

* * *

 **Germany POV:**

I woke up to an alarm blaring in my ear and an Italian soundly sleeping on my arm. I looked at the navy blue equipment and looked at the time. I was late to the meeting?! What would the others think? I was such a light sleeper usually! I woke up my Italian ally and friend and sent him off to change. My head felt like I was having a massive hangover. Was I drugged? I never had hangovers unless I was chugging 10 beers straight. Even so, not as bad as the headache I was having. The only time I had a hangover as bad as this was when I was having a competition with America. He won… How? He didn't even have a hangover! Then I remembered my aggressive planning for the meeting and funeral in a week. Maybe I worked my brain to the limit. Even so, every time I planned a meeting I was fine. Then again, planning two events at the same time was difficult, even for a nation. I walked over to my closet and decided on attending the meeting. Hope nobody was killed yet.

* * *

 **North Italy POV:**

I was having a wonderful dream about pasta before I was woken up by Doitsu. He sent me off to go change and, being an Italian, I listened so I wouldn't get on his bad side. I looked at the clock and hurried. We were late! I dashed into my room and changed as quickly as my hands let me. Once done, I sat on my bed and a wave of grief crashed down on me. America; my pretty good friend, was dead. It was said that he was killed in Vietnam. I didn't believe it until one of his workers brought his military dog tags. I couldn't remember anything that happened before or after that day. I just noticed the picture on my dresser. It was of us. We were all invited to an amusement park for the 4th of July one year. Everyone had a picture taken with him. I chuckled as I remember taking the picture of The Awesome Trio. It was hilarious. I remembered the; now silent meeting. I walked to the bathroom and washed away the tears I didn't know I had. Then I went into the kitchen and started nibbling on an apple whilst waiting for Doitsu.

* * *

 **China POV:**

I was scared awake by the loud beeping my red alarm clock decided to make in my un-expecting ear. The noise caused me to fall gracefully (not) on the floor tangled in sheets. I grabbed the alarm clock and turned it off. I looked at the time and saw that I was late for the meeting. It wasn't as 'fun' as it used to be. The death of a nation is unexpected. Especially of one so young. Sure, we all said he would kill himself one day… But it was meant as a joke. We all predicted it would be of a heart attack. Not fighting in a war to defend his country. The bullet must have hit something major, like his heart or brain. After the funeral all of his closest friends were going to look for the new personification. I was hoping to be paid back by the time of his death, but looks like he dodged a bullet. Er, got hit by a bullet that killed him… Wow, what a horrible figure of speech to use now today. I untangled myself from the sheets and went to go prepare for the meeting.

* * *

 **France POV:**

When I woke up I was in bed. I sat up and a migraine hit me hard. I grunted in pain. When I realized the day and saw the time I rushed to get ready. Something wasn't right about the day. For one, I wasn't wearing my eye mask when I slept. I was going through memories with my pounding head and then realized what was different. Alfred was gone… I didn't believe it. Especially considering he was a brother. It must have been the grief. Even so, some of these memories didn't seem right.

* * *

 **England POV:**

I woke up in my room with a huge headache. I couldn't remember much from the day before so I assumed that I was having a lighter hangover. I had a heavy and sorrowful pain in my heart. Some of my morning grogginess cleared and remembered why my heart was heavy. My former colony was gone, according to my mind. I looked at the wall. I realized there was a meeting and got ready, slowly at first. That is, until I saw the time and almost went the speed of light. I tried combing my unruly hair, but no avail. I rushed out of the house and drove to the meeting.


	15. Holograms Part 15

**Yes I know its short, yes almost everyone is confused about the last chapter, yes I own the computer and plot, yes I do not own Hetalia, yes I will stop typing yes, yes the chapter is here XD**

* * *

 **-Before the flash-**

 **3** **rd** **POV:**

Before the flash and the loss of memories, something had happened with the portal. It was all normal, nobody had suspected the gas and the portal in the floor. The gas, a type of gas that alters your memories and makes you sleepy.

England had returned with America and the medical supplies when there was the faint sound of gas leaking. The nations had developed a headache and started to fall to the ground. It was England who had seen the person with the brown hat and scar, before he blacked out and heard an explosion.

* * *

 **? POV:**

 **"** Did you take care of them /[][?"

"Yes, remind me why we are doing this again?"

"You idiot! They are weak! They took everything from us!"

"Then why are we doing this to him?" He gestured to the 2p nation chained against the wall, covered in blood and gasping for air in his unconscious state.

"I was paid by a certain, SOMEONE to have this done to both Americas, for he hates both of them. No clue why though…"

"I understand, but-"

"I know you are jealous of your counterpart. He is stronger than you."

"That's not true! Sure he is a little stronger, but I despise him!"

I walked over to Al and kicked him a few times, he coughed and opened his eyes weakly. He was in pain, the more pain, the more money I would be paid. I decided to make one of my allies continue the work. Not /[][] though.

"I /][][, pledge to make the 1p realm the way WE wanted it. WE won't let 1ps get in the way this time. This time we will win. We have the upper hand. For we have holograms."


	16. Holograms Part 16

**Dedicated to** _ **CaioFromItaly**_ **for inspiring me to do something great. *Robs a bank* See? Great. Sorry I haven't updated this in a while…. #WRITERSBLOCK 1987! Here you go! I own nothing besides the plot and computer!*Goes back 3 chapters to see what to do… Too long...* –HetaliaRules111**

 **I promise to make this as long as usual… 500-600 words!**

* * *

 **3** **rd** **Person POV:**

America woke up in extreme pain. He was pinned under a large boulder and couldn't move. That was, until a Germany lookalike stood by the boulder and threw it off (with a little effort), grabbing America by his arm, he dragged him to the base. He had fallen unconscious in the rubble of the portal building after it exploded. The young nation was being dragged along and had soon reached their base. The Germany from this realm (nobody knows that this is 2p Germany in the story…) chained America next to the counterpart and left. Allen was awake and eyeing the; now bandaged and clean, nation with a skeptical look. It was almost unreal to see cleanliness in this hidden chamber.

* * *

 **Allen POV:**

About an hour later my 1p started to stir uncomfortably in the chains. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times. Looks like the blinding did a number on his eye. It was red and grey, red due to blood and grey due to being exposed to too much light at once. Ever since we started this operation I have known it would have come to this. In fact, the contract read:

 _Participants of this contract are entitled to the representation of the operation. Participants must be present at the beginning, middle and end. If for any reason, said contract is broken or updated, one participant will be entitled to extraction and will be put on the enemy's side. Any 2p who has a problem will be enlisted to tell the head of this operation personally. The beginning will be the choosing of a subject in which will be chosen by Chief Executive Operator. The 2p in which their 1p is chosen will be chosen to submit the most damage unless furtherly instructed differently._

 _Signature:_

I was the only one who had read the fine print. It was a decision of mine, but I didn't know it would lead to this. I didn't know it would lead to turning against their own. I mean really. I know that the head of this was paid to have this done to me. To us. To two of the 4 personifications of the United States of fucking America. I have met my 3p and 4p before. It was horrible. One was all punk and the other was depressed, similar to my 1p; only it shows. He is a real bummer. I mean come on! He never smiles! I don't even think he eats… I've heard that he is anorexic, but I could be wrong. Anyway, I had gotten off topic. The fine print said:

 _The 2p nation with the 1p under a strict regimen will be entitled to any backfired operation mishaps and all pain will be equal between 1 and 2p._

I knew it! It said that and when America was hauled in I was really skeptical, despite the conditions he still gave a witty comment about feathers. Yes, feathers. I was confused too... When he was saved they gave me an option of death or torture. Knowing my family would kill me if I died, I chose the second option. Heh, I even put up a fight. I am sure that black eye will be emitting quite the pain. I just hope my allies actually care enough to come and help me. Unless it's been them the whole time… Then fuck. I am so screwed.


	17. Holograms Part 17

**OMG I HAVE A REALLY F888ING GOOD PLOT IDEA OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! –HetaliaRules111 XD Typed *HetaoniRules111* on accident XD XD (Im really hyper right meow.)**

 **3** **rd** **Person POV:**

* * *

It was time for another World Conference. Three days before the funeral. It was as usual, except the happy aura of the room from decades before. They were all getting settled down into their original spots, every time the meeting would begin, they waited 15 minutes in silence before starting. England then remembered something very important.

"Oh my god…" He said quietly while standing.

"What is it Angleterre?" France asked worriedly.

"Countries can't die unless their actual country falls…"

"Vait, so does zhat mean Amérique is still alive?"

England sat down shakily and clutched his head. He had strange visions… No; memories. His green eyes were unfocused until he snapped out of his trance, looking under the table for something of use in this new situation. He stood up with faint wounds and pictures clutched in his hand.

"America is not dead. I remember. He didn't die in the war, because countries CAN'T DIE in war… He is in a different realm… Wait… Where's Oliver?" England asked to nobody in particular.

"Oliver? Ve~ who's that?" Italy asked.

"My counterpart…" He said walking around the room and handing out the original pictures.

"GERMANY! HELP-A ME! MY COUNTERPART IS-A SCARRY!"

The included countries watched the visions of what happened. Many of the weaker nations were crying and others had tears glistening in their eyes.

"Zis is not good. Vhe must go and save America and his 2p from death as soon as possible." Germany said, standing up abruptly with a sobbing Italian on his arm.

"Right then. The nations who had the flashback will come with me, the rest of you are to stay here, and after all, it looks as if every 1p that comes with u, their 2p joins in." England said while looking at the other countries who had no clue what was going on.

"Zhe AWESOME me will stay here to keep everyone calm."

"Mein got."

"Right… Then let's go before it's too late."

They left the meeting room and went to Big Ben. (They are in England for the meeting) They gathered at the top and a red and yellow portal appeared. The edges were mist-like and they all ran in at the same time. None of them knowing what awaited them on the other side.

"BLOODY HELL-"

* * *

 **Stay tuned next time for the next horrible plot-twist and cliffhanger I leaf you with! XD See ya!**

 **-HetaliaRules111**


	18. Holograms Part 18

**WTF guys. How did you hold on for so long? I am so freakin sorry... I just now realized that you all have been waiting so long for this update. I just went through some stuffs and now I will update because I can't let my personal things get in the way of typing ^J^… (Looks back at whole story to find out what to type) Jeez, there were so many 'XD's in the author notes… I'll try to update this and the other Hetalia story soon. I promise!**

 **3rd Person POV:**

Something inside his obscure, tortured mind shattered. His eyes turned into a cloudy blue, and lost their signature star-shaped sparkle. His voice faded out until there was no sound, only slight whimpers as his thoughts crawled deeper into the darkness.

"I think I broke it."

"No shit. The boss is going to murder us."

A heart-wrenching scream found itself in the secluded room, echoing against the bloodied, steel walls, causing the others in the room to jump in surprise.

"What the hell… I thought I broke it…"

"Well, I really don't care so let's go to the other one."

"Fine, but I call dibs on the sandpaper!"

The rusted metal door creaked open as the figures left the torture chamber, not looking back at their capture, instead laughing, laughing at the bliss they were going to experience shortly. However, as the door was about to slam shut, a pain-filled voice sounded out loudly through the building.

"Don't you dare give up you mother fucker! You have fucking family and friends waiting for you! Don't you fucking die on me Alfred-" The voice was cut off with the screeching of the door as it slammed into place, leaving the other to wonder who 'Alfred' was and why he felt recognition at the name.

 _Who am I?_

 _What am I doing here?_

 _Do I deserve this?_

 _Where is my family?_

 _Why do I want to cry when I think of them?_

 _Why do I want to die?_

 _When will I leave this place?_

 _How will I survive?_

"Who am I?" The tortured soul's raspy voice, barely a whisper, asked himself again.

"Please… Save me… Someone… Arthur… Mattie… Francis…"

* * *

"BLOODY HELL! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE WE? WHY DO I NEED TO SNEEZE DO BADLY?" England shouted into the star-filled sky as he stumbled out of the portal that got him there, sneezing as he landed on the moss-filled clearing surrounded by trees and shrubbery.

"England… Calm down…" A soft voice emerged from the portal as another member of the 'Save America' team exited the swirling light, revealing features similar to that of America, only England knew better than to think that the former super-power was anything near alright.

"HOW CAN I JUST CALM DOWN-"

"England. Keep a level head. Or at least pretend to. We all can't deal with this, but we can at least try to appear calm." France stepped out of the threshold, carrying weaponry, in case there was any difficulties at the area they were heading too.

"Your right. For once at least." England stood, dusting off the dried mud off of his new change of clothing, before punching France in the face, a smirk placed on his lips.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" France cried out, shielding his nose from any more blows.

"You told me to act calm."

"I-I… I walked into that one. Didn't I?"

"Yes. Yes you did."

Despite his neutral exterior, Canada was internally screeching. His mind was running a marathon of questions.

 _Where is my brother?_

 _Where are we?_

 _Why are there no tears?_

 _Where are the others?_

"Why is the portal closing?" He asked worriedly, realizing that the floating mass of light was slowly shrinking away.

"BLOODY HELL! WHERE ARE THE OTHERS? WHY AREN'T THEY HERE?" England started to panic, slowly backing away, into the forest behind him. Arms reached out and grabbed onto his clothing, emitting a 'manly' screech, he sprinted over near France, pushing him closer to the shadow.

"Why did you run? Silly 1p me." A cheery British accented figure stepped out of the shadow filled forest. "Honestly. Do you have no manners at all?"

"W-Wait... Oliver?"

"Yep~"

"WHY DID YOU PUSH ME TOWARD THE 'DANGER'?"

"Force of habit…"


End file.
